What a lovely Summer's day
by Xx Rolling Girl xX
Summary: Summer is your average teenage mutant child with bat wings. Nothing much here. Iggy x Oc Sorry if any of the flock seem ooc. T just 'cause.


I was woken by a loud click coming from the lock that keept my crate lock. I shrank back into my crate a little. _No! It's too soon! I just got to sleep! _I couldn't see a damn thing. The white coats blinded me with a blind fold and a gag.

Your wondering how a gag can blind you? Well, a normal person wolf say 'It can't'. Well, if you haven't guessed it, I'm not normal. I use echolocation to 'see' my surrounding area. It appears in my head like a dark gray plain with dark 3D figures on it. Cool huh? I'm more than 50% bat. Yup, you hears me correctly, bat. Those funny (cool) looking fox creatures with funny (Epic) looking wings. Now, If we can get back to the story at hand? Thanks.

My hands were tied behind me to keep me from removing them.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of there!" a male voice said. He didn't sound like the usual white coats that come and 'visit' me. _Oh, this guy must be new to the area, that or he's blind. Stupid white coats. _I let out a muffled yelp of surprise (and pain) as he grabbed my (injured) ankle and helped (dragged) me out of the crate.

"Okay, everybody. Let's blow this joint!" a female voice yelled. I sat in confusion until the guy who took me out pulled me to my feet.

"Up and at 'em!" He says. "Get moving!" I heard him start to run and I followed, using my (awesome) hearing skills to follow him. All around me I hear other foot step s of others running. _What's going on? _I let out a loud muffled 'Sterf!' to get the guy's attention.

"What?" He called behind his back.

"Merf!" I pretty much yelled. He stopped and almost ran into him. I felt feather light fingers on my face. He removed the blind fold._ Like that' will do much. I'm still blind._ "Mmff!" The fingers went lower and undid my gag. "Gah! Finally! Are you blind or something?" I asked. I used my echolocation to get a good view of what's going on. _Woah..._ It looked like a whole herd of mutants were making a run for it.

"Yeah, what's it to you?!" He said in an annoyed voice. He started running angain and I followed, using me echolocation to guide me along with his foot steps. _Good job, you just offend the guy who rescuing you out of this hell hole. _

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorta blind too." He grunted.

"This way!" a younger female voice said. "Don't be afraid." just as she said that, I heard voices coming from behind.

"I hear voices." The guy said. "Be very afraid." If we weren't trying to get away, I would be laughing.

"Let's move it!" the female voice that sounded like the leader said. Well, let's cal her One. The guy will be Two, and the younger girl will be Three.

"Nudge! Fang! Angel!" One said (yelled). "Out, out, out!" We reached the stairs and I ran up the stairs after Two. "Up the stairs!" One called. We ran into a tunnel thing. The cool, **fresh**(!) air hit my face for the first time and I sighed in relief, thankful to be out of the stuffy place.

"Erm, 'scuse me, can you help me untie my hands?" I asked Two.

"Where are they?" he asked. I turned and stretched my arms as far from my body as possible.

"Hopefully some where in front of you." I rubbed my wrist together, creating some sound so he can find it. I felt his feathery light hands undoing the cloth. When it was off, I rubbed my wrist and stretched them a bit. "Thanks."

"No prob." He said. We heard a loud crack down the stairs. _Op! Some one just had their neck broken._

"Max?" Two said to the person behind us. "What was that?"

"I – I …." I heard One, er, I mean Max gulp. "I think I broke his neck." _Called it! _ Max gulped again. "I think he's dead." _Yeah, that tends to happen when one breaks his neck. _I heard Two start to run. I followed him. I 'saw' a wide open space in front of us and I opened my wings a little. Two lept out over the sewer and snapped open his wings. _Oh hey, he can fly._ I opened my wings too and flew into a larger sewer. Eventually, we made it out. I felt the warm sun on my face. I couldn't help but grin. _So this is what the sun felt like_. I felt a hand take my hand.

"Hey, we're going to go, want to come with us?" Another female voice says.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Any where. Come, I'll guide you." She started to lead me away like a little child, murmuring praise and she walked me slowly away. This angered me. I jerked y hand away from her.

"Stop treating me like a child!" I yelled at her. I could feel her flinch. " Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't walk on my own." I pointed angrily at Two's direction. "You don't see anyone leading HIM around!"

"B– " She began. I glared at her.

"I refuse to go with someone that will treat my like a helpless little child. Just leave. I can find my own way." I said. There was a pause, then I heard feet walking away.

"That was a little harsh." I heard Two say. I glared at him.

"Woah! Is that a murderous glare I feel?" he says jokingly. I huffed and sat down and closed my eyes. The sun was too bright, plus, being more than 50% bat (54% bat and 46% human), I'm nocturnal.

"Wake me later." I murmured to him. I didn't hear a reply because I was already asleep.

* * *

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. They all belong to James Patterson. Summer's mine though. **

**~Rolling Girl**


End file.
